lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodcraft
BLOODCRAFT as i am i frequent minecraft player i wanted to try something new i saw a mod that just labled a BLoodcraft so i downloaded it thinking it had blood when you attacked mobs it as i installed it to minecraft a notepad opened up and in the notepad a message poped up saying this is your first mistake at this point i thought it was from a game i downloaded escape from lavander town when i loaded them game i went to go click single player and all my worlds were replaced with the word no one can help you now at this point i was pretty scared but i just kept playing i desided to make a new world as i opend up the world i spawned in a room and in the room was a very very detailed head of a steve player that was decapitaded blood dripping on the floor there was only 1 door and it led to black as i walked into the black the game started to glitch out and out of know were i just appeared in a sand biome. i just assumed thats just how the mod works it didnt hit me until i was mineing some iron when a sign poped above the iron i was mineing it read R.i.p lonnie wich is my real name and never put it in minecraft befor this scared the shit out of me i quickly exited minecraft.right after i closed minecraft i opend youtube and started watching funny videos to calm my self then my i just ignored it when i re opened it i started a new world and delete the mod out because it scared me after the world was created i was in that some room some how from the begging of the mod but the door lead to a new room there were painting on the walls of diffrent peope cut up and gorey pictures i can take gore so i was looking at there was a woman that some 1 killed and ripped the brain out then a loud noise that sounded like a ghast repeated and repeated i shut off my laptop right away but the sound kept comeing getting deeper and more darker when my computer screen flashed on (computer screen connected to laptop) when a picture blinked of my brother dead in what looked like his room i went up stairs and there he was dead libs torn from body no jaw eyes look like they have been burned out and he was faintly breathing i quickly called 911 when they arrived he had already died. couple months later after his funeral i had a nightmare of his funeral but instead of him in the coffin it was me and every 1 was crying but wait these are diffrent people i soon relized it was mine when i woke up there was a dead person on my floor his eye was hanging out of his head jaw hanging on by barly and meat and skin his guts spilled all over the floor i called the cops and they showed up and handled the situation after they left and my room was cleaned up i grabed my laptop and smashed it againts a brick wall and all i heard was youre still not free i have nightmare of death every night since so realistic the pain feels real when they killed me in my dreams..............(sorry for shitty spelling) Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Minecrap Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Blood Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge